July09Updates
Friday, July 31st *Bad Movie Beatdown: Beverly Hills Cop III *The AngryJoeShow: Borderlands Gameplay Trailer "Joe-hanced" *Press Start: EP 23: A Clone in the Dark Thursday, July 30th *Transmission Awesome Episode 28: Little Miss Gamer *Atop the Fourth Wall: Let's Play Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force parts 9 and 10 *Ashens: The Secret Life of Skeletor 2: Electric Boogaloo Wednesday, July 29th *The Nostalgia Critic: Last Action Hero *Game Heroes: The Secret of Monkey Island (Part 1 of a Monkey Island Retrospective) *Cutscene TV: Metal Gear Solid 4 Tuesday, July 28th *Theme Lyrics: The Colbert Report *Atop the Fourth Wall: Xena #1 *Snapshots: Dr Otto & the Riddle of the Gloom Beam Monday, July 27th *Marzgurl's Sketches:Final Fantasy VIII - A Response to Spoony *Transmission Awesome: TA2Live's After Hours 3 and 4 *Full Circle: Let's Play King's Quest V Part 15 Sunday, July 26th *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 38 *Transmission Awesome: TA2Live's After Hours 1 and 2 *5 Second Movies: Resident Evil Saturday, July 25th *Specials: How About A Slice Of Imagination *5 Panel Comics: The Infinity Gauntlet *Game Den: Silent Hill Parts 3 and 4 Friday, July 24th *Sage Reviews: Condemned 2 *Game Heroes: E3 2009 Vlog Thursday, July 23rd *Epic Fail: Sean Vs Microsoft *Press Start: Turkish Rambo Interview *Benzaie's Top 5: Stupidest Scenes in North Star Wednesday, July 22nd *The Nostalgia Critic: Old Vs New: LOTR Animated vs LOTR *You Can Play This: 2009 World Championship Nintendo Challenge *Snapshots: Outrun Online Arcade Tuesday, July 21st *Theme Lyrics: King of the Hill *Full Circle: Let's Play King's Quest V Parts 13 and 14 *Atop the Fourth Wall:Top 15 Worst Moments of Countdown Monday, July 20th *Game Heroes:Plumbers Don't Wear Ties Parts 1 and 2 *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre:Episode 7: The Grand Rapids O'Reillys *Phelous (shows): Mortal Komedy Episode 1 Parts 1 and 2 Sunday, July 19th *The Spoony Experiment: Final Fantasy VIII Finale *Transmission Awesome:Episode 27: Phelous *Marzgurl's Sketches: Like What? Saturday, July 18th *Bum Reviews: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *You Can Play This: Devil World *Lee and Z Show: Episode 06: Comics & Cards Collectible Crash Friday, July 17th *Specials: The Inebriati: Episode 1 *Phelous (shows): Hobgoblins *Terrible Old Games You've Probably Never Heard Of: BMX Ninja Thursday, July 16th *Still Gaming: Prototype *Full Circle: Let's Play King's Quest V Part 11 and 12 *Pixels As Big As Cats: He-Man Wednesday, July 15th *The Nostalgia Critic: Barb Wire *The AngryJoeShow: Army of Two 40th Day Weapon Design Contest Tuesday, July 14th *Atop the Fourth Wall: Countdown Part 2 *Sage Reviews: Overlord II *Game Heroes: Tales of Monkey Island Monday, July 13th *Bum Reviews: Bruno *The AngryJoeShow: Left 4 Dead 2: Controversy *Atop the Fourth Wall: Let's Play Star Trek: Voyager Elite Force Parts 7 and 8 Sunday, July 12th *Outside the Otaku: Final Fantasy Unlimited *Sage Reviews: BlazBlue *You Can Play This: Doraemon Saturday, June 11th *Video Game Confessions: Samus *Transmission Awesome: Episode #26: Team Four Star *Game Den: Silent Hill 2 Parts 1 and 2 Friday, June 10th *Bad Movie Beatdown: Transmorphers *GSYMDK: Metamorphic Force (GYMDK version was put in the archive and was his first GYMDK.) *Lee and Z Show: Episode 5 Lee and Z & E3 Thursday, July 9th *You Can Play This: Retro Game Challenge *Game Heroes: One Man Game Band: Double Dragon *The AngryJoeShow: Wolverine Origins Wednesday, July 8th *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Cereal Mascots *Still Gaming: Punch-Out Wii Tuesday, July 7th *Atop the Fourth Wall: Countdown Part 1 *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Villains Part 2 *Full Circle: Let's Play King's Quest V Parts 9 and 10 Monday, July 6th *Atop the Fourth Wall: Let's Play Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force Parts 5 and 6 *The AngryJoeShow: Prototype Review *Ashens: The Secret Life of Skeletor Sunday, July 5th *Specials: A Trip to High Voltage Software *Marzgurl's Sketches: A New Day *You Can Play This: Umihara Kawase Saturday, July 4th *Transmission Awesome Episode #25: LittleKuriboh *Gaming Ninja Challenges: BlazBlue *The AngryJoeShow: Magic: The Gathering Angry Review Friday, July 3rd *5 Second Games: Megaman III *Bad Movie Beatdown: Darkness Falls *Atop the Fourth Wall: Let's Play Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force Parts 3 and 4 Thursday, July 2nd *Game Heroes: Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa Arcade *Full Circle: Let's Play King's Quest V Parts 7 and 8 *MasaVox: Lesson 4: Characters: The Genesis of a Fictional Being Wednesday, July 1st *The Nostalgia Critic: Steel *The AngryJoeShow: Terminator Salvation *Press Start: Episode 22 More info: Timeline Category:Content Category:Updates